


【德哈】粉红合果芋

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Summary: 一个作精爱人在发烧喝醉后会想些什么
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【德哈】粉红合果芋

他正在梦见一场没有高潮性爱。仰躺在某颗星体碾碎形成的发烫的奶白色粉末里，煮热的糖浆从空中悬着的一个巨型木勺子里倾倒下来，厚重地覆在交错蠕动的肢体上。他也许在接吻，温热的舌带着发腻的甜意缓慢地搅动着浅红的潮润，蜜在跳动的内脏容器里发酵酿酒，他的身体都醉为不成型的云，凝聚着下一秒就将要落雨的昏沉，粘皮带骨地浮在半空。  
  
德拉科眯开眼睛，强光瞬间撕开暗橘色的视界，但意识还仍残余在琐碎冗沉的耳鬓厮磨间缥缈不定。他静静地呼吸，吐出的热气化成红，氤氲上他的脸颊和眼角。脑子里的云带着一肚子水汽慢慢悠悠地盘旋下坠，最后也没渗下来半滴雨，只揉成一片模糊不清的眩晕。  
  
他侧了侧头，大半张脸都埋进柔软的被子里。他感觉身下的床就像那该死的云一样正在上下浮动，想大吼一声别他妈瞎晃了，但喉咙里面就像蜷着一只哭泣的刺猬，稍稍一动就又涩又疼。  
  
为什么窗帘他妈是开着的。  
  
德拉科依稀想起几个片段，愚蠢的波特早上试图叫醒他，顶着一头糟糕的黑发在他勉强撑开一条缝的眼睛前晃悠，匆忙的脚步咚咚咚地敲在木质地板上像个讨厌的巨怪，嘴里还嚷了几句什么话，不是说啊啊啊我快要迟到了就是说你怎么还不起床，在德拉科脆弱易燃的神经上肆无忌惮地火上浇油。  
  
该死的波特根本没有发现他发烧了。  
  
甚至还不关窗帘。  
  
床头柜上的恋人合果芋也再次忘记浇水了。即使它耐阴耐热容易养活，只需要每天早上先起来的人给它喂上一点露，丢三落四的波特还是养不好。  
  
它本来应该很漂亮的，浅粉的叶片错落交叠，翻起的角露出淡绿的褶，生机勃勃得仿佛每片叶都是小精灵的翅膀，她们在花盆中心团团坐，悄悄八卦着星星和月亮的故事。有时经过的风先生看不下去这群小女孩，故意靠近假装窃听，小精灵们就扑扇起翅膀赶他走。  
  
可是现在，她们一个个都蔫哒哒的，像是集体失恋似的耷拉着翅膀，优雅的粉都黯淡了些。  
  
这是个阴谋，德拉科突然意识到，哈利·波特在谋杀这盆合果芋。他想起当时他们在装修房子的时候，哈利就不想要它，一脸不屑地表示大男人怎么会想到在床边放个粉色的植物。但最后因为德拉科的坚持还是勉强留下了。  
  
但波特没有放弃除掉它，次次忘记浇水也许根本不是巧合，他知道那些小精灵们没有爱情的浇灌就会伤心致死。他一定是故意的，也许哪天就会假装伸懒腰将它掀翻在地，或是一把掐死它然后谎称是凶手是台风。  
  
怎么会有这么恶毒的人，德拉科想。  
  
不，大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特可不止这点野心。他还想谋杀他的男朋友。  
  
上次一起看暮光之城的时候就该想到的，波特当时说他的皮肤白得像吸血鬼，现在也想用杀死吸血鬼的方法杀死他，所以他没有拉上窗帘。  
  
德拉科真感觉那刺眼的阳光正灼烧着他的脸颊，难以忍受的炽热贯彻他的全身百骸，他的皮肤正在一点点融化，渐渐露出苍白的骨和恶心的眼珠。  
  
他不能在这里等死，但是太阳带来的窒息感在他混沌的体内放了一把火，撩拨着他快感的神经。他不由自主地继续想，当整齐排列的肋骨逐渐生锈，里面藏着的那颗脆弱可怜的心脏就完完全全暴露在了空气中，它会被阳光的直射灼出一个焦黑的洞，然后慢慢往四周开始腐蚀。它一定还在跳动，狠戾地砸着平稳的节奏直到完全消失的那一刻，每一下都叫嚣着对哈利·波特的咒怨。  
  
不过在消失之前，他至少留下一张纸条，用鲜血在上面写上凶手的名字，就像悬疑小说里描写的一样。但是这注定是无用功——哈利·波特是傲罗部部长，他不可能抓捕他自己，甚至不会有人怀疑到他们伟大仁慈的救世主，即使所有证据都指向他，人们也只会说这是前食死徒因死教不改再犯前科而受到的正当惩罚。  
  
该死的哈利·波特时代。魔法世界里不存在物质守恒，但傲慢和偏见却永远不会消失，只会随着时代更替在人群中轮转。人们对救世主的信仰不过是出于害怕丢失嘲笑他人的权利。  
  
德拉科强忍着眩晕推开被子坐起身，扶着床头柜慢吞吞地站起身，摇摇晃晃地走出房间。他本来想去吃点感冒药，不过一会儿就会有热气从耳朵里冒出来，所有的头晕脑胀都会慢慢平复下来，然后那些情绪和别扭就像从未发生一样，变成一枚微不足道的尘埃落进早已灰烟瘴气的心底。  
  
他扯了扯嘴角，转了个弯走进厨房，拉开冰箱的门，任由一团团冷气粘上他发烫的身体，在混沌的思绪里刺进一丝清明。他贪婪地将手探进冰柜里，但霎时那阵令人舒爽的凉意蚀骨索命般钻进百骸，冻得他浑身冰冷。德拉科打了个哆嗦，从柜门里拿出一罐啤酒。  
  
这种廉价的啤酒都是波特的，他声称有些热血喷张的场合只有啤酒才符合意境。  
  
“意境，一群格兰芬多簇拥着边挥舞红金色的彩条边大喊哈利·波特万岁的那种意境吗？”德拉科想到学生时代的魁地奇比赛，嫌恶地皱了皱眉，他不允许这些低贱的瓶瓶罐罐出现在他昂贵的多功能冰箱里。  
  
“好吧，”哈利挑了挑眉，却没有把啤酒放回写着低价促销的商品架。他漫不经心地说，“那我也不同意在地下室里建酒窖。实际上，我一直觉得在那里建一个生态园养神奇动物是个好主意。火蜥蜴怎么样？”  
  
他的嘴角微微扬起，一抹不易察觉的狡黠让德拉科看得心头发烫。他恶狠狠地盯着眼前的人，整个魔法界都以为他们的救世主善良博爱、内敛忠厚，似乎只有他记得霍格沃茨逃课闯祸的名单上每页都少不了哈利·波特的大名。  
  
“一个马尔福的家里不可能没有酒窖。”德拉科咬着牙。  
  
哈利笑眯眯地说：“波特家族一直喜欢和自然亲近相处。”  
  
——去他的波特家族，它甚至没有进入二十八神圣家族排行榜。  
  
买不买啤酒只是一件再小不过的事。从家具材质到窗帘花纹，从装修风格到瓷砖颜色，他们的意见从未统一过，不停的敌对和争吵到后来甚至带了些叛逆的意味。他们绞尽脑汁地遣词造句，心里暗自计算比分，针锋相对给他们同时带来愤恨和情趣，而他们耽溺于两种情绪的来回切换中无可自拔。  
  
德拉科刺啦一声打开易拉罐，拉环锋利的银边划过他过于用力的食指，鲜血大滴大滴地涌了出来。他眨了眨眼，因为发烧而有些反应迟钝，直到红色染上手心才意识到细细密密的疼。  
  
他仔细观察起这狭长的伤口，它就像一个正在淌着岩浆的火山洞，瞪着血红的眼睛注视着他。它会慢慢溃烂，岩浆逐渐流尽褪色僵硬成灰黑色的岩石，青苔像发霉的虫子一般从裂缝中争先恐后地爬出来。  
  
胃里泛起一阵恶心，德拉科猛地灌了几口啤酒。冰凉的液体像伊甸园的火焰剑，凶狠地劈开他的食道，刺穿他的心脏划破他的味蕾，圣火烧遍脆弱的胃部，试图破开他单薄的肚皮开出一朵肥硕的红花，滚烫的心子里散发出肠子与血的腥味和烈酒的臭，就像一朵刚进食完的食人花。  
  
这也许便是来自神的审判，制裁他的傲慢与忤逆，惩罚他亵渎自己的身体与心灵。  
  
打开第六个易拉罐，德拉科挑了挑嘴角，抬手一翻将酒液全部浇在自己的头上。冰凉在头顶炸开，浅色的液体顺着头发打湿脸颊，然后滴滴哒哒地落在白色的衬衣上，晕开一片暖意。他滑坐到地上，背靠着冰箱，冰凉的大理石地板让他打了个寒颤。腿根蹭上些地板上先前滴落的血，在近乎惨白的皮肤上硬生生缀上一抹红。  
  
德拉科看了一会儿，随意将满手的血和酒都抹了上去。他想自己就像一个被情所伤的落魄酒鬼，浑身散发着令人作呕的酒臭，几滴酒液挂在睫毛上让他几乎睁不开眼。  
  
是的，被情所伤。  
  
他决定要和哈利·波特分手，他早就应该这样做，这段不正常不健康的关系本身就不该开始。他甚至难以想象自己为什么会和愚蠢的波特混在一起，他的理想伴侣应该和他一样拥有纯正的血统和高贵的家世，应该是个斯莱特林的性感美人，应该温柔可人谈吐优雅，应该最喜欢银色和绿色。  
  
而不是一个粗心大意自以为是的蠢狮子。  
  
但是，突如其来地，一种令人难以承受的爱意正以铺天盖地之势向德拉科扑来，将他在狂风暴雨的海浪上扔来扔去，震得他心口又疼又麻，让他经不住地想痛哭一场。他眨了眨眼，睫毛上摇摇欲坠的酒滴混着豆大的泪珠接连不断地落了下来。  
  
德拉科仿佛这一刻忽然意识到自己对哈利·波特的爱，这些情绪仿佛平日里都藏匿在层层堆叠的争锋相对里，掩埋在习惯性的嘲讽和没事找事的找茬之中，此时此刻才猛地掀开所有束缚向他奔涌而来。  
  
这种爱完全莫名其妙，德拉科根本搞不清它是从哪里来的，他开始努力回想并审视任何可能引起心动的瞬间。  
  
也许是禁林深处那颗巨大的粉红树。他和哈利在大战后在霍格沃茨修了八年级，他们打架被罚到禁林里采集流液草时发现了它。那树上每朵花都像一颗颗小灯笼，五片浅粉上翘，微微收拢包围着中间升起的雪白芯子，它们在夜里会散发暗淡的微光，连成一片时亮得惊人，像是黑暗中悬浮着一朵诡谲而刺眼的云。光是从每朵花的芯子里散发的，亮起来时穿过薄如蝉翼的花瓣，仔细看便能数清里面的每一根纤维和纹路。风吹过时不会下雨，只会有千万个小铃铛在头顶上轻笑。  
  
他们被震撼得一时忘记了争斗，不知不觉便并排躺在树下，任由粉色的灯笼晃动时在脸上撒下斑驳的光晕，心跳如鼓。  
  
可是这绝对说不上是爱，只是恰到好处的浪漫时机形成了某种吊桥效应。他也曾在潘西抚摸他头发上嗅到她手腕上淡淡的香水味，也曾为阿斯托利亚对他笑起来时嘴角的酒窝晃过神。  
  
如果再把时间拨前一点呢，伟大的救世主毕竟在大战中救过他。他当时正以不堪的姿势趴在杂货堆上，下面是一片汹涌的火海，热浪将他的脸颊扑得通红，火舌几乎舔到他的脚后跟。恐惧使他双手无力浑身瘫软发抖，泪水无意识地在脸上流淌，脑子被烧得昏昏沉沉。他只记得身边有一块脏兮兮的蓝布似乎散发着奇怪的臭味，远处的一簇一簇的火苗上窜像是金鱼摇曳的尾巴，他的手被一把攥住了。抓住他的那只手骨节分明又用力极大，硌得他生疼生疼，手心里还汗津津的，如果是平时德拉科的洁癖绝对不会允许他和这只手握上，即使是必要的社交礼仪。  
  
但那时火光映在哈利·波特的黑发上，倒真像独属于救世主的荣耀皇冠。  
  
不过，救过他的人不止一个，他的父母，斯内普教授，还有许多人都或多或少地给予过他温暖和善意。爱情绝不会从拯救中产生的，恩情和救赎远没有这份感情来得伟大。  
  
那么或许是性。不得不承认，他们之间的性爱完美地合拍，他们深知彼此的性癖和敏感点，将野性和情趣把握地恰到好处。他们在清晨的草地上翻滚弄得两人满身是草和露水，在小巷子里解下皮带口交享受随时可能被发现的刺激，在阳台上放肆时身下的木头地板会发出吱呀吱呀的声音。德拉科爱极了亲吻哈利的耳垂和脖颈，抚摸他性感的腰窝和挺巧的臀部，将炙热的欲望埋进他漂亮的身体里。  
  
但是肉欲未免太肤浅了，德拉科知道身体的快感无法导致如此强烈的灵魂震撼，至少他是这么坚信的。  
  
他的思绪逐渐缥缈起来，因为巨大的疼痛与眩晕仿佛正在饕餮着他，软绵绵的四肢冻得好像结了冰，可是眼珠却像是要被烫成两个熟肉丸，胃里的恶心感直涌到他的喉咙口。  
  
他想不清楚了，但他不懊恼，因为所有伟大的东西都是意味不明的。得出这个结论，他满意地舔了舔嘴唇，酒液的辛辣和眼泪的咸涩混成奇怪的味道卷入舌尖。可是，他立刻反应过来，他马上要失恋了，就在意识到爱情的下一刻。  
  
滔天的爱意像轻飘飘的粉雾一般载着他缓缓向上浮，但下一秒席卷而来的寒流使整个世界温度骤降，所有的蒸汽瞬间凝结为凶猛的瀑布被地心引力拽着砸在地上，将德拉科浇了个透心凉。  
  
泪水不受控制地向下淌，将整个世界都蒙上一层楚楚的水光，在光影折射间摇晃旋转。他的爱人一直在折磨他，报复他，嘲笑他，喜欢看他苍白的脸颊漫上愤怒羞恼的红晕，喜欢看他吵架激动时眼睫泛起的湿意，喜欢毫不收敛地嘲笑他揭穿他让他难堪。德拉科一一列数着哈利·波特的罪证，比如无数次在魔法部会议上当众用难听的话讽刺他，比如因为工作消失大半个月毫无音讯也绝对不会想起他，又比如，不给他的合果芋浇水。  
  
他的爱人完全地，彻头彻尾地，不爱他。  
  
难过压在他的身上几乎要将碾碎他的背脊，德拉科感觉自己有些缺氧，  
  
啊，也许这才是哈利·波特的真正目的，设计他做自作贱地陷入身体的病痛，让他被汹涌的情绪来回愚弄，经历被忽视的痛苦和失恋的煎熬，妄图用感情的利刃将他捅个对穿。  
  
德拉科慢慢品味着这份悲伤，仔细感受着毒汁顺着他的血管逐渐渗透身体的每一个角落，一寸一寸激起皮肤微小的颤栗，像是一只被开肠破肚的垂死的鱼在皮下歪歪扭扭地游，毫无意义地只顾耗尽最后的生命向前，留下一路苦涩的胆液。德拉科隐隐希望这条鱼永远不要康复，却也永远不要彻底死掉，将弥留的瞬间拖成永恒的延长线。  
  
可是最终他失望了，这条鱼不过一会儿就死掉了，甚至连尸体都在德拉科反应过来之前腐蚀了个干净，一路留下的涩意也渐渐干涸消失。  
  
德拉科惊愕地发现，那些本以为会压垮他的爱意和悲伤突然像被凭空出现的一个漩涡吸走了一样，只剩下一大片空洞、茫然、不知所措的空白。这一瞬间他感到无比的惶恐，仿佛是一只情绪的寄生虫，在剧烈的爱恨之间才能感到自我的存在。  
  
不，不只是这样，恐惧还来自于，那些自以为剧烈的爱恨竟然如此不堪一击，脆弱到像是烟花一样只能维持短短一瞬的辉煌。  
  
他在空白之中看见面前出现了一个厄里斯魔镜，里面映出自己靠坐在墙角的样子。他被打湿成半透明的衬衫敞开得恰到好处，露出修长的脖颈、漂亮的锁骨、和胸腹部流畅精瘦的肌肉线条，他赤裸的双腿又长又直，肆无忌惮地叉开横在地板上。他神色颓废哀怨，微仰着下巴，半眯的眼睛里盛着灰蓝色的忧郁，脸上满是杂乱的泪痕。酒液将他金色的发丝黏成一缕一缕，有的贴在脸颊上，有的直垂到胸口。最后再随意撒上些红色的血，为画面增加点灵动和趣味。  
  
他本身长得就很漂亮，任谁看了都忍不住心生赞叹和怜悯，激起来自人性本能的欲望。德拉科从不掩饰对自己容貌的欣赏，他还是个艺术家，以自己完美的躯体为画布，尽情在上面渲染颜料勾勒美的曲线。  
  
接下来他应该在作品中倾倒感情，将浓墨重彩的爱与悲塞进每一道凸起的笔锋，只有将画布浸入深于灵魂的毒墨才能渗透艺术的光辉。可是，一个事实正在逼迫德拉科承认——他没有那么爱哈利·波特，也没有那么悲伤，甚至连身体上的痛苦也根本算不了什么。是的，波特经历过传说中让人痛苦到发疯的钻心剜骨，而他只是沉迷于高烧和酒精带来的麻瓜的苦难，微乎其微到他甚至还能分出神智来享受自以为堕落的快感。  
  
德拉科知道他永远没有勇气对自己念不可饶恕咒，而艺术家若没有掏空自己的勇气便永远一文不值，作品徒有其表而内涵丧失，外壳越是精雕细琢越是显得廉价易碎，只有庸俗肤浅的人才会陷入其中为它着迷。  
  
他妄图将自己雕刻成艺术，结果无论作为主动方还是被动方都是彻彻底底的失败。  
  
他几乎想象得到哈利·波特那张轻蔑的脸。他会眯着眼睛冷漠地说他是个十足的胆小鬼，不屑正义善良又不敢邪恶彻底，拼命将自己的心性扭曲到一半却不舍得完全坠落，滂沱不断的泪水纯属是怕疼体质带来的生理性反应，所谓病态也只是懦弱的附赠品。  
  
德拉科成功将自己拉入全新的愤怒的情绪里，空白被重新填满的充实让他几乎感觉到一丝安定。他发现愤怒是最容易实现的情绪，懦弱的本性就能构成其充分条件，通过完全无脑的纯粹发泄就能获得快意。  
  
德拉科手指发力将啤酒罐捏变形，金属折叠的声音就仿佛脑子里某根神经也在跟着扭曲。他随意往旁边一甩，啤酒罐顺着微微泄出的魔力像流星一样砸到客厅的玻璃吊灯上，随着一声诡异的巨响炸成夹着火花的灰云，然后是玻璃稀稀拉拉地砸在地板上的声音，德拉科想起大战时那些从四面八方打响学校城堡的白色魔咒，无论是野心勃勃的进攻者，勇敢决绝的守护者，还是恐惧打颤的学生，都在那一刻因为巨大的美而产生相同的震撼。  
  
刹那间他的意识仿佛抽离了身体，飘到了很高很高的地方冷漠地俯视着这一切，并先后产生了两个念头。第一个是——其实无所谓吧，食死徒还是救世主，纯血还是麻瓜，斯莱特林还是格兰芬多，魁地奇，恋爱，死敌，考试，战争，勾心斗角，谁赢谁负，谁掌管魔法界……都无所谓吧，这个世界大到不可思议，而他的生命连同着他的故事他的爱恨情仇都是如此微不足道。  
  
第二个念头是——哈利·波特呢，他是否也这样想。是否这一刻，所有人都产生了同样的想法，所有的生命都是平等的。  
  
不过下一秒，他就又坠回了战火纷飞的地面上，握紧魔杖。去他妈的平等，去他妈的波特。  
  
德拉科又胡乱抓起地上散落的啤酒瓶，像天真无邪的小孩子随意挥舞手臂一样将它们摔来摔去，放纵着身体里乱窜的魔法任由它们失控地从指尖流出，乒铃乓啷的声音让他的心格外宁静，碎裂的家具和天花板上掉下来的瓦片像是一场盛大的烟火。  
  
是的，去他妈的波特，他一点也不想去剖析自己的情感了，只想让他回家的时候看见一片断壁残垣的废墟，和里面埋葬的他的尸体。  
  
好在当哈利·波特打开家门时房子还艰难地维持着它的使命。哈利目瞪口呆地看着眼前的狼藉，下意识抬手击飞了快要掉到德拉科肩上的冰箱门。  
  
反应敏捷的奥罗队长迅速给了疯疯癫癫的始作俑者一个束缚咒，但是客厅里那幅已经碎了一半的画还是哐的一声砸在了地上。  
  
哈利缓缓吐出一句脏话，僵硬地走进客厅中央，四处挥着魔杖开始念恢复咒。他看着从地上缓缓浮起的碎片时只想感谢魔法的存在，但他紧接着又想到如果没有魔法马尔福还不会搞出这么大的破坏。  
  
待家具基本恢复成原来的样子，哈利才慢慢适应了现在的情况——该死的马尔福又抽风了，还是说这是他新想出来的整人游戏。  
  
他觉得自己有足够的理由发火，于是皱着眉头转过身，只见被定住的人瘫软在地上，通红含泪的眼睛涣散地妄想自己，似乎格外迷茫无辜。  
  
哈利的嘴角抽了抽，走上前去拉德拉科的手臂，却被过高的温度烫到了指尖。他顿了顿，继续拽起德拉科将他粗暴地拖到客厅的沙发上。  
  
“说说吧，又在搞什么名堂。”哈利双手抱在胸前，开始审问罪犯。  
  
德拉科感觉自己的脑子像是古老的机器一样，每个生锈的齿轮苟延残喘地转动着，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。过了好一会儿他才意识到局势发生了翻天覆地的变化，他想抬起手，却发现自己完全动不了。  
  
“你他妈的终于忍不住下毒把我搞瘫痪了？”  
  
他抬眼看着哈利，用沙哑的嗓子高声质问，带着一种果然如此的口吻。  
  
哈利翻了个白眼，挥挥手解开了束缚咒，下一秒却猝不及防地被暴起的德拉科拽住领子压到沙发上。他没有反抗，看着德拉科缓缓将头埋进自己的颈窝，发烫的皮肤贴上他的锁骨，扑面而来的酒臭让他觉得自己在某个酒吧厕所里偷情。  
  
“哈利·波特，”  
  
德拉科的嘴唇今天异常地软，像是烈日下的花瓣来回刷着哈利耳根，灼得他口干舌燥。  
  
“我要和你分手。我还要杀了你，你太坏了。”  
  
他的声音虚弱无力，就像是神志不清的呓语。哈利听不真切，他不确定德拉科是说要杀了他，还是在说“快把我杀了”。  
  
但哈利没有纠结，他眯了眯眼睛，右手握拳狠狠地打在德拉科的肚子上，趁他弓起身时眼疾手快将他的脸推向旁边，德拉科扶着茶几开始呕吐。  
  
他整整一天只喝了酒，但他吐得昏天暗地，觉得肠子肾脏所有器官都顺着胃酸被吐了出来，直到整个身体感觉只剩下薄薄一层皮囊和骨架才停下来，一颗红色的心悬浮在胸腔里跳得战战兢兢。  
  
哈利嫌弃地甩了两个清洁咒，一个扔给地上的污秽，另一个直接塞进德拉科的嘴里。  
  
“现在清醒了吗？”  
  
德拉科大口喘着气，他依旧跪坐在哈利的腿上，脑子稍稍恢复了些清明，却更加真切地感觉到胃里翻腾的灼烧感和皮肉上被揍的疼痛，一种委屈凭空爬上他的心脏，啃咬着他身体里唯一剩下的器官。他突然察觉到之前愤怒的情绪其实如此单薄浅显，根本不能填满灵魂的空白，只是让那个空无的世界在扭曲震动中产生被充满的错觉。  
  
眼前的人神情冷漠，懒懒散散地仰在沙发上，幽绿色的眼睛直直映着他苍白而狼狈的脸，似乎带着些轻蔑和嘲弄。明明是俯视的视角，德拉科却察觉到一丝卑微。他好恨啊，酸涩像一只贪婪的怪物，终于一口咬掉他的心脏，然后顺着脊柱向上爬，用黏糊糊的触手推搡着他的眼球。  
  
他又哭了，因为他的身体已经被彻底掏空了。他觉得自己就像是一句正在发霉的尸体，等会儿就会长出蘑菇。他想伸手去掐哈利的脖子，让他跟着自己一起痛苦一起下地狱，但最终还是俯下身去亲吻面前殷红的唇瓣。  
  
这个吻柔和得就像含了一口阳光烤过的泉，连酒与泪的咸涩都在厮磨的唇间酿成丝丝甘甜。谁都不敢轻举妄动，只是稍不小心翘翘舌尖，水上便泛起一圈一圈浅薄的涟漪，将来自森林深处的蜜意以微不可查的波推向神经末梢。哈利没有闭眼，他看见德拉科黏在一起的金色睫毛微微颤动，就像两只翩翩起舞的蝴蝶。  
  
他的心被蝴蝶踢了一脚。哈利抬起手去抚摸德拉科的后脑勺，德拉科又去亲哈利的嘴角和下巴。  
  
“亲爱的，”哈利的声音温柔至极，眼睛里的冷漠也被刚刚的吻融化成满溢的爱怜和疼惜，“你怎么了？”  
  
来自天堂的神谕终于眷顾了受尽惩罚的罪人。他已经成为最忠诚的信徒。  
  
“你没有给我的合果芋浇水。”  
  
——这简直是个完全没有经过任何编排和思考的借口。  
  
德拉科自从买了这盆植物开始就不许哈利碰它一根手指，说粗枝大叶的格兰芬多不可能照顾好任何活物。他在斯莱特林的照顾下确实长得很好，哈利早上起床无意中瞟到它时，还暗自赞叹它又长肥了。  
  
他只是随便找了个契机放纵自我堕落，满足他任情恣性的欲望，充分发挥那令人深恶痛绝的本能。他故意拖着病态的长腔控诉，语调弯转中酝酿着细微的哭泣，每个音都腻人地黏连在一起，仿佛哈利真做了什么伤天害理的事，仿佛就在说：你没有给我浇水。  
  
哈利弯起嘴角，手指轻轻梳着德拉科湿漉漉的头发，低头去啄德拉科的耳朵尖，像是在安抚一只受伤的动物。  
  
“对不起，宝贝儿，我要怎样才能得到原谅呢？”  
  
——但他这么说，他就信。  
  
德拉科仿佛身处一望无际的黑夜，纵深跳下闪烁的灯塔，经过禁林里的粉灯笼树，烈火焚烧的有求必应室，或疯狂或温情的无数次性爱，哈利·波特的咒骂与讥讽，哈利·波特的温柔与情话，还有所有来势汹汹的爱恨情绪。  
  
他确实是个懦弱无能的胆小鬼，但却纵身一跃，因为知道会被接住；他确实是个肤浅廉价的艺术品，但再怎么不堪，却能让某个特定的人惊鸿一瞥心迷鬼窍，用无尽的宠爱去拥抱他。  
  
他透过那双绿眼睛中倒映的人影，看穿眼前人的灵魂正和自己一样颓丧变态，平庸鄙陋。德拉科笑了，他扒开哈利的衣服，略长的指甲划过精瘦的胸膛，留下一条泛白的曲线。其实无论爱恨都不重要，仅仅是哈利·波特一个名字便能无限膨胀填满他内心的空洞。  
  
“我想做爱，波特。”  
  
像在梦里一样，进行一场耳鬓厮磨、酩酊大醉、没有高潮的性爱。

——END——

一次生病后的随笔。


End file.
